


Sam's New Suit

by Siancore



Category: FATWS - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes is in love, Caught in the Act Kind Of, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Mission, Sam Wilson is a Bad Bitch and He Knows It, Sexual Humor, Sharon Carter is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Sam's New Suit

Bucky really liked Sam’s new suit. Watched with interest as Shuri perfected it in her lab. Packed it away carefully for the journey back to the States. He hand delivered it to Sam. Watched the conflicting looks of surprise, apprehension, and gratitude wash over his handsome face when he first saw it.

Bucky was there when Sam tried it on. When he turned to present his backside, and asked over his shoulder in the most seductive way, “Does this make my ass look fat?”

To which Barnes, on the verge of malfunctioning, replied with an enthused, “Fuck yes.”

Bucky loved the new suit. It fit Sam perfectly. Hugged his broad shoulders and chest; accentuated his plump behind. Bucky loved it, but not just for the aesthetics. He loved it because it kept Sam safe and secure. It protected him when he was soaring through the sky at high speeds; and when he hit the ground, unceremoniously. The suit protected Sam when assholes fired at them. The suit was a symbol people could get behind. Bucky loved it.

Until he didn’t.

Until, in a heated, frantic moment after a near-death experience, he and Sam had given into their mutual attraction and things turned physical. Until he was trying to find the goddamn zipper to get his hands and lips on more of Sam’s smooth, warm skin. When the fucking utility belt kept getting in the way when Bucky tried to press his arousal up against Sam to show the younger man how badly he wanted him. When he tried to get Sam naked.

“Is this goddamn suit childproof or somethin’?” asked Barnes with his mouth pressed to Sam’s neck and his hands fumbling with fastenings and zips.

“Your uniform ain’t exactly easy to get off,” said a breathless Sam. “How many buckles and layers do I have to get through?”

“At least you can - fuck, _fuck, Sammy._ Shit,” said Bucky as Sam’s hand rubbed him through the fabric of his pants. “At least you can get to my dick. I can’t even find your fly. This padding’s too fuckin’ thick. I just wanna feel you, Wilson.”

_“God,_ me, too. I want that too. I want—“

“Ah, Falcon? You there?” Sharon’s voice came through the comms.

“Shit. Sorry. Yeah. Yes. I’m here, go ahead.”

“Extraction in three minutes,” Carter advised as Bucky groaned loudly and Sam let go of his dick.

“Copy that.”

“And boys,” she added. “Please make sure you’ve got all of your clothes on.”


End file.
